


Unbroken

by Katlen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy Angst, hard choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5920330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/pseuds/Katlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken

“You're doing the right thing,” Nick told her, softly.

“If it's the right thing, why does it feel so damn wrong?” Nora gasped through her tears.

“Because it's what's right for him, not you. That's why it hurts so bad.” Piper said, coming up to hug her friend.

Nora gave in to her tears then, deep wracking sobs of loss and pain. It seemed to be the only thing she felt lately. She had lost Nate in the vault, Shaun had died just minutes before the institute was destroyed. Watching the Prydwen going up in a torrent of flame when the coolant had run out, knowing Maxon was on board. That had hit Danse particularly hard. He had so many regrets and such sadness after the way the Brotherhood banished him... She would do anything to make him happy. 

So now, she was willingly giving him up.

They had fought like cats and dogs about it for two solid months. Both biting and clawing to have their way, both shedding an ocean of tears.

Tense nights where one or the other retreated to the couch rather than sleep side by side with so much boiling anger between them.

He couldn't see her side, or didn't want to. She wouldn't see his.

In the end he had caved. Coming to her yesterday morning in the kitchen and finally saying.

“I'll do it. If it's what you want so bad, I'll do it.” His voice was as rough as stone, his eyes haggard from the tension of the past two months.

They had spent last night together one last time. Making love with all the tenderness and awe of the very first time.

Nora's shoulders shook and she wondered if she would really be able to cope without him.

“It's done,” Dr. Amari said softly, feeling the emotion that choked the room.

There was a soft hiss of the lounger opening, and Nora clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sobs.

“Easy,” Dr. Amari was saying to the man who stepped out of the lounger. “Take it easy, you may feel some disorientation, that's to be expected.”

“Water?” a deep familiar voice asked softly. Hearing his voice, undid her and she leaned heavily on Piper and Nick as her strength failed her.

“Sip it slowly,” Amari was saying to her patient.

She couldn't look. She felt like she would break into a thousand pieces if she looked at him and there was no recognition.

She saw dark spots dancing before her eyes, and fainted just as Dr. Amari called out.

“Catch her! She's fainting.”

She came to slowly, laying on one of Amari's couches. She could see Piper and Nick's blurry forms above her, but a glance to her right brought her fully conscious.

There he was. Staring at her with worry and curiosity in his deep brown eyes.

“Nora,” Dr. Amari sighed with a touch of aggravation, “This is Jordan. He caught you when you fainted and refused to leave until you regained consciousness. He says he feels like he should know you.”

Nora closed her eyes as the tears started to roll down her face once again.

She felt his hand reach out and gently brush them away. The tenderness was the same, that touch was the same, calloused and soft as silk at the same time.

“I'm.. sorry,” she hiccuped.

“Shh... Don't be sorry,” the deep voice beside her said, “I.. I couldn't leave until I found out what was so bad as to make a beautiful woman like you cry.”

She didn't know what to say. She looked up at Dr. Amari.

“It was all for nothing?”

“People, places, things can seem familiar after the.. procedure. But it all comes down to free will. I have seen it happen before. Some bonds are too strong to break, even with no memories to hold them together.”

Now Jordan was looking at her harder. He suddenly turned to Dr. Amari. 

“You're talking about me, aren't you?” he asked firmly.

She nodded, “Yes, Jordan, we are.” She looked at Nora, “There's no way to undo this. I told you that before.”

Nora nodded, her emotions churning. What had she done? 

She felt his hand close softly around hers.

“I knew you before, didn't I?” He asked her.

“Yes, you did.” she finally managed to mumble.

He leaned closer. “Were you crying for me?” he whispered to her.

She could only nod.

He leaned back and looked at her intently, his head cocked to the side in the same familiar way.

“Would you let me get to know you again?” he asked softly.

Nora looked up at her friends and was surprised to see Piper crying and Nick standing there open mouthed.

She looked back at him. Now Jordan, no longer Danse, and drew a ragged breath.

Her voice sounded weak when she finally spoke.

“I'd like that very much.”

~end


End file.
